


Demonstration

by KeepingUpWithTheCowboys



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheCowboys/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheCowboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's thirsty. this is for a friend so... uh.. suffer with us if you wanna ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

All Nastasia wanted was to impress and please her boss; Count Bleck. And right now, she knew what he wanted and desired was a woman, heavy with child. He thought it was good. He thought it was sexy. Nastasia was determined to be both of those things for the man she adored.

One day, when she was alone, she decided to eat. It was simply lunch, at first, but as she saw just how much food the count really had to spare, she started to take more and more. It wasn't long at all before she felt full, but putting a hand to her belly, she realized it was slightly raised from where it normally would be.

Then, she started to get an idea. A beautiful, deceitful, and delectable idea.

She took more bread and water, a good amount, and went to her room. Sitting down in the bed, she laid back, and started to eat the bread. It was a bit hard, as she did not often eat this much at all, but she took down most of the loaf. Piece by piece slid down her throat, and her stomach started to gurgle in complaint. She put a hand to it and began to rub deeply, soothing herself as best she could.

As soon as Nastasia was done with that, next came the water. It was welcome after all of the dry bread, but by design, it was filling in the bread in her belly, and the mass of what she had eaten was expanding. "Uunggh, fuck..." She muttered between sips, but continued to go. This was for her Count.

As she generally wore a rather trim figure, the size of what she was consuming really had done a number on her appearance. Her shirt hardly held together over her swelling belly, and her face was dark with blush and effort. To add to this, her belly wasn't even too soft, it was firm in its swollen status. Grambi, it hurt, but she needed it. Her Count needed her this way.

So she finished off the water and fell back into the pillows, trying as hard as she could to keep her shirt on, though it hurt badly. Bleck would want to see her that way.

After rubbing her gurgling and aching belly for a good fifteen minutes, she tried to stand again. She stumbled and had to grab the bed, as her center of gravity was vastly different now. The amount her belly had swelled outward, about a good four inches, had her pretty proud, though. As soon as she regained her footing, however, it was time to showcase her work.

Walking through the hall, Nastasia prayed that she wouldn't run into any of the the other minions before she got to Bleck. Thankfully, no one else passed her by, and she made it to the Count's personal quarters uninterrupted.

The secretary rapped on the door three times. "Yes..?" Came the exasperated voice from inside.

"My Count," Nastasia called, trying not to let her voice waver in pain. "It is Nastasia."

"What is it you want, Nastasia? Asked Count Bleck." The man replied.

"I m-merely request an audience with you, my Count. May I come in?" She hear a silence, then papers shuffling, and a pen setting on the desk. "Come in." He spoke slowly.

She took a deep breath and gave her belly one last comforting rub before opening the door and backing into the room.

Bleck's brows lowered in confusion. What did she mean by backing in that way? It certainly seemed more respectful to enter the door facing him. Yet as she shut the door, she started to turn, a hand to her somewhat distended belly.

The Count grew rigid at the sight of her. "Nastasia!" He nearly barked, raising from his chair. She looked... Gorgeous. But that was because she looked... Pregnant. Someone had taken her that was not him? That was... Unnacceptable!

"N-Nastasia! What is the meaning of this?!" He came swiftly towards her, gesturing to her belly. "Who did this to you??"

Nastasia shrunk. He really did think she was pregnant, oh Grambi. And he was feeling possessive about that fact... Mm, she couldn't say that didn't feel good. "M-my count, I apologize, I-" a pain shot through her belly and she was forced to push into it with her hand. "Oooh... My Count, I... I am carrying no other's child... N-no..."

Bleck faltered in confusion, and growled. "Then what... Is this?" He pressed a hand against her taut stomach.

"Mmm," she whined out. "T-to please the Count is my will... I only wished to l-look this way for your pleasure... It is not a child."

Bleck's eyes widened. "For... Me? And if not a child... Then-"

"Bread." The woman interjected. "B-bread and water."

Somehow, the Count managed to look more surprised. "All of that? You look four months pregnant, my dear..." His voice was getting lower, realizing more and more that Nastasia was offering herself up to him, and that he was very aroused by her body.

"Y-yes..." She murmured, wanting badly for him to want her. "All for you, my Count... At your will..."

Bleck shivered at that. "You may not carry a real child, but... What's say we pretend, hmm?" He pressed at her lower belly again with the palm, massaging in deeply. "Count Bleck knows that you must be very sore, the baby growing so big so quickly, though it must feel good as well." 

She moaned into his touch, "Yes, yes, oh, my C-Count-!" It would be her very delight to assume the role of a carrier for the man she adored, and she leaned against him. "Y-yes... Mm, m-my belly is aching, but I know it is all for you..."

The Count grinned. This was certainly going to be a pleasurable afternoon.

He knelt before his secretary, bringing his face close to her belly and the fabric that was pulled tightly across it. "These buttons hardly seem to be holding, my dear... I'll need to send for new shirts." He started to undo each button, watching them fly apart to reveal the swell of her belly. 

He had to take a moment to admire her then, torso naked at belly round in its glory. She was breathing far easier now that she was free, and Bleck couldn't help but smile.

"My darling," he murmured, kissing at the top of her stomach and moving down. He paused at her naval and pressed a deep kiss inside before continuing on in his journey. It wasn't long before she was panting, begging for his hands on her as well as his lips, and he obliged, pressing into the bottom sides of her bump while kissing down the underside. Next, he pulled down her pants and underwear just enough to continue kissing, and then stopped. 

"Count Bleck thinks we should get down to business. You've put on quite a show, Nastasia... But it doesn't have to be an act."

Nastasia gave a bit of a gasp. "You really want me to... M-my Count, I..." As he stared so lustfully at her belly, she nodded. "I would carry your every child, my Count. Any day of any year."

"And you would be beautiful," he said with a smile. "You will be beautiful..." He tugged a bit at her pants again. "You lust for Count Bleck, do you, Nastasia?"

"Y-yes," she whimpered. "With every fiber of my being. I w-want you. Your strength. Y-your love. Your children."

And in that moment, Bleck knew that her loyalty to him meant so much more than companionship. She was ready to do anything for him.

"Alright, then, my dearest Nastasia. Prepare yourself." He pulled down her lower garments even more, rubbing a thankfully gloveless finger at her clitoris. With his hand on her, she was squirming and moaning. Soon enough, his fingers were pushing inside of her, preparing her for his own hardening cock.

"B-Bleck, ahh!!!" Nastasia called the Count by his name for the first time then, and he nearly cackled. From what seemed like nowhere, his member materialized, and from his pocket, he produced a small amount of lube, which he applied to himself. "Are you ready? Mmhmmm, heheh..." He chuckled to himself, giddy with passion.

Nastasia nodded desperately. "I n-need you!" She cried, pushing her hips toward his cock and pushing her legs apart.

He cackled, and taking the sides of her belly in his hands, Count Bleck pressed and slid his member inside of his secretary, pushing her up against the wall. "Nnn, yes!!" He growled, and all that the woman could do was moan.

Bleck kept the pace agonizingly slow for a couple of minutes, until the point at which every time he slid our, Nastasia was pressing back down on his cock to try and get him in harder and f-further. "P-please, my Count, n-no more teasing-! J-just go ahead and fuck me!"

No strings attached, nothing withheld, Count Bleck did just that. His hands moved to grab her sides more tightly, pressing his thumbs almost harshly into her swollen belly. His hips thrust up rapidly, and Nastasia cried out as suddenly his cock was so much farther inside of her. It was all she had wanted for years.

"Yes, y-yes, AHHH!!" Came her constant cries as he pounded into her, her full belly lurching with every thrust.

Bleck took every chance he could to press his face into the woman's beautifully swollen stomach. It was all he could think about, making this a reality, feeling his young inside of her growing, making her huge and beautiful. With that thought in mind, he was close to his orgasm, and panted hot breath into Nastasia's naval.

She too was close to climax, and as he once again grew so close to her, pressing his lips deep into her belly, she gave a gutteral cry of his name and felt ecstasy wash over her, climaxing with a high pitched moan.

Bleck was brought over by this as well, releasing his seed deep within her, vocal screech only muted by the taut flesh of her stomach, his voice reverberating through her.

They came down together, in harmonic bliss echoing throughout the room of their orgasmic cries, driven now by exhaustion and ecstasy and the desire for what was to come.

It was going to be beautiful.


End file.
